Doll Face
by jkuin
Summary: Michelangelo decides to tease Raphael with a doll made to mock him. TCest begins. Mikey/Raph with implied Leo/Don. Warnings: Mature TCest, mild language


**First time ever writing TMNT fan fic or smut!**  
 **Raphangelo, folks.**  
 **Based off of the 'Fly Me to the Moon' episode in the 2003 Fast Forward Season**

* * *

Raph was so sick of the doll his mate continued to mock him with, that he was about ready to knock it from Mikey's hands and stab it with one of his new, sweet, glowing sais. He restrained himself though, as he knew that Mikey would throw a complete fit as well as taunt him about not being able to control himself when it came to his temper... and Mikey would correlate that to his dick. Raph was hot-temper - he knew that, but he would rather not be thought of as only thinking with his cock, even if it was half-way true. Not destroying that doll might actually allow some victory-sex to happen later on that night from his mate for a job well done for both of them.

It was a relief when they got back to the penthouse and out of the tin can that had taken them back from the moon. Donatello and Cody went immediately back into the lab to put some more touches on the Donatelliyum or whatever the shell it's was called, while Leonardo and Splinter went to bed so they could get up in the morning for early training. Which left Mikey and Raph. Alone.

"Hey, Raphieeee~" Michelangelo grinned as he waved the Raphael doll in front of Raph's face before he laughed that insistent little giggle that Raphael, no matter how hard he tried not to, always cracked a smile when he heard it. His lips lifted slightly on the right corner of his mouth before they fell back into his normal, brooding frown. He moved quickly to one of the sofas, grabbing the "paper stick" as he called it, so he could read the news of this strange time. He clicked the black button on the top, which made the blue tinted hologram appear. Raph didn't actually read though; he'd do that later when the others were around. Instead, he pretended to read while he watched Mikey's movements from his peripheral vision. The hot head knew very well that Mikey knew that Raph wasn't reading, but that was exactly what he had planned. Raph watched Michelangelo check his surroundings, a sign that he wanted to make sure that they were in fact, alone. Raphael shifted as subtly and innocently as he could, so he was in more of a laying position than a sitting one on the comfortable sofa. Michelangelo glanced at Raph, but soon turned away and played with the Raph doll, making it talk in a low, but extremely fake Raph voice. Raphael knew Mikey's tricks, his annoying little brother was going to tease him a bit before he got any real action. Raph was no where near complaining, however; if Mikey was going to tease him, Raphael would just return the favor. The key right now was to give Mikey the illusion that Raphael wasn't interested in what Michelangelo was doing. In order to achieve that illusion, Raph took all of his attention off Mikey and actually began to read, though the information that his eyes flicked over didn't stick in his mind. The red banded turtle hid a smirk as Mikey immediately crawled onto Raph's lap the second that he saw the attention wasn't on him anymore. Mikey was such an attention whore, but Raph secretly loved it. Giving Mikey attention made him feel alive. That was one of the reasons he was so fond of teasing his younger brother. That, and the fact that Mikey was a complete bozo sometimes.

Raphael kept his focus on the tablet, although it was really beginning to strain on him. Only when Michelangelo waved the doll in his face did Raphael lower the device and frowned at his mate. "Get tha' thing outta my face," he warned, although his tone was light and nonthreatening, giving Mikey the clue on what was on Raph's mind - sex.

Michelangelo, of course, didn't lower the doll, but instead put it closer to Raph's face. "Aww, Little Raph, do you hear Big Raph being a complete jerk?" he asked in the high pitched voice he used for talking to Klunk. "I don't think he wants to play," Mikey continued on, a fake frown on his face.

It took every ounce of Raphael's self-control not to flip Mikey over on his shell so Raph was on top and yell, 'Big Raph soooo wants to play!' The whole day had really tested Raph's nearly non-existent patience. "Eh," Raph said as he moved the tablet closer to his own face, challenging Mikey to pursue further.

"Little Raph... I really wish you had a dick because Big Raphie _really_ doesn't want to play," Mikey continued to tease. But of course, instead of getting off Raph, he just sat up on his lap, hugged the stupid Raph doll to his chest and began grinding down on Raphael's lower plastron. The hot head pressed his lips together and willed himself not to get aroused... but Mikey's hips were just _so_ good. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mikey's annoying little smirk, meaning that the orange banded turtle had sensed Raph's small loss of control. Raphael's lips curved a bit farther down for a split second, displeased with his performance. Then again, barely anything got passed Mikey - he just acted like was clueless. Raph learned early on during their sexual encounters how quick Mikey was at finding and making sense of reactions. Then, Raph had watched him during a battle once and saw the same exact precision.

Michelangelo pushed Raph's newspaper-tablet down, making the emerald turtle sigh, trying to sound annoyed, but he knew that Mikey could see right through his act. Michelangelo pushed the Raph doll forward so that Raphael and that doll were face to face, eye to eye. Raph looked at the doll and nearly grimaced at the form of the face. Michelangelo had definitely created it to mock the frown that was etched upon Raphael's face so often; the bottom lip of the doll jutted out unnaturally in a large, cartoonish frown.

"I'm the better version of Raph because I actually love Mikey and if I could, I would make love to Mikey _all_ the time!" Michelangelo said in a deeper voice, mocking Raph even more. The hot head was used to it, though, and by now, he was too tired to fight _and_ have sex. He just wanted to skip the normal fighting foreplay and get inside Mikey already.

Raphael sighed again, this time in real annoyance for breaking down so quickly when he had planned to hold it off a bit longer. It was just when Mikey brought in that dumb 'L' word. The hot head immediately took the doll out of Mikey's hands, which made the sea green turtle squeal suddenly and reach for the doll, but Raphael looked right into Michelangelo's eyes and shook his head. Mikey's hands slowly went down to his sides and he pressed his lips into a frown, as he probably expected his mate to throw the doll away and take Mikey right then and there.

Instead, Raphael turned the doll around so that it was facing Mikey and not himself. "Mikey, ya know that's not true," he started in a slightly higher pitch than his normal voice, moving the doll as he spoke to show that he was talking for it. He did his best not to cringe as he continued on. "Big Raph loves you a lot, even more than I do!"

Michelangelo was silent for a moment, as it seemed Raph had completely caught him off guard. He recovered quickly, however, and crossed his arms over his chest, looking directly at the Raph doll. "Well, Little Raph, if that's the case, then Big Raph needs to prove it!"

'Oh, I'll prove it to ya, alright,' Raph thought as he sat up, one hand on the doll and the other one coming up to cup Michelangelo's cheek. Raphael wasn't one to go gentle with any parts of life; training, battle, speaking and especially, showing his affections for Mikey. They both liked it fast and hard. But, while fast and hard was passionate, a lot of the times it was practically unemotional and unloving, which was exactly the opposite of what Mikey asked for Raph to do. Raphael slowly leaned against Mikey so their foreheads were touching, the doll squished between their plastrons. Raphael's breathing became heavier and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He longed to snap and suddenly push forward to envelope Mikey in a hard, passionate and much needed kiss, but Raph refrained from doing so. Instead, he slowly tilted his chin up and lightly pressed his lips against his mate's. Normally, Michelangelo would be smiling in the kiss and even giggling a bit - which ticked Raph off because his kisses weren't supposed to make Mikey giggle! Regardless, he knew that Michelangelo was enjoying his affections when he laughed. This kiss, however, Michelangelo was completely silent. Not a single laugh escaped his mouth and the corner of his lips weren't curved up in a smile. If anything, this unfamiliar approach to the kiss left Mikey breathless and oh, how Raph was enjoying it. Michelangelo tentatively pressed his own lips carefully against Raph's, seeming a bit insecure about it since this was a whole new playing field.

Raph wasn't okay with that. Mikey was many things, but insecure, especially with Raph, was not one of them. The hot head ditched holding the doll since it was squeezed up against their plastrons and used his hands to push Mikey's hips right against his own. Raphael was fully sitting now, kissing Mikey gently, but nonetheless passionately and lovingly. The shift seemed to remind Mikey who he was with and who he was because he confidently kissed his mate back before he pulled away to grab the doll, the playful smirk coming back on his face.

Mikey laughed before he talked directly to Little Raph, almost as if Raphael wasn't there himself. "Big Raphie is being weird today," he commented to the doll and then looked up at Raph, finally, _finally_ talking to Raphael directly. "He's crazy if he thinks that a little kiss will prove that he loves me." Raphael scoffed and gripped Michelangelo's sides tightly with his hands. "Hey! If you didn't break the kiss, then I would've gotten to do more!" he cried out, flabbergasted that Mikey would say such a thing. What Raphael did in that kiss gave him a different reaction from Mikey - a reaction he's never actually seen before that lasted nearly that long. Mikey sighed falsely, grabbed the doll and shook Raph's hands off his sides. "Whatever. Big Raph is being a jerk, Little Raph," he mumbled to the doll as he stated to get off Raph's lap.

"O-oh, no, Mikey, you ain't goin' nowhere," Raphael said huskily as he gripped Michelangelo's hips and brought them down over his crotch again. "You wanted me to prove I love ya, so that's what yer gonna get!" Michelangelo looked surprised at first, but then that _stupid_ little smirk of his went across his face again and Raph was... frustrated, to say the least. "I'm gonna get lube," he growled lustfully and pushed Mikey off of him so he could head to the lab where Donatello was. Donnie was their lube guy; he insisted that they use it no matter what, even if it was something as small as a little rimming and a bit of fingering. Because of the wish that he had, Donnie _always_ had lube. Even when he knew that none of them were going to have sex, he brought lube, just in case there was a turn of events. Raphael noticed Michelangelo trailing behind him, the Raph doll pressed closely against his side like he was carrying an infant, but Raphael didn't say anything. He thought about reaching behind and grabbing Mikey's hand, but considering the fact that Cody would be in the lab with Donatello, he opted not to.

The first sight upon entering the lab was Donatello hunched over a key board with Cody hunched over a different key board next to him. Raphael was just about to put his hand on Donnie's shoulder, but Leonardo's voice beat his touch. "Don't slouch, Donatello. It's not good for you neck." Immediately, Donatello straightened his posture, but that was the only indication that he actually heard the fact that Leonardo, his own mate, was behind him. "Get your lube quick. I'm making Don go to bed soon," Leo whispered into Raph's ear slit. Raphael look over at Leonardo, opening his mouth to ask how the _shell_ Leo knew what he was in there for, but Leonardo beat him to the punch. Again. "I know what you and Mikey look like during foreplay," he explained with an even quieter whisper. Raph nodded; that made sense since Leo and Donnie were often together when Raph and Mikey asked their purple banded brother for lube. Raphael was just about to put his hand on Donnie's shoulder again before his brother quickly got up and walked towards the edge of the lab. Raphael stood there blankly, like some goon until Don whipped around and looked at Raph. "Raphael. C'mere," he said softly, but in the tone of voice that Leo would use if they were in training. "Jeez, Leo, I'm comin'!" Raph teased, but he lost the smile on his face when he felt Leo's cold stare. No wonder he was going to make Donatello go to bed, Leo was super horny.

Donatello unlocked a drawer and showed Raph all the different lubes. "The future has tons of lubes. Gay culture is huge and to accommodate it, there's tons of different kinds. I didn't really know what one that we'd want, so I just got a few different ones. I tested our cells for allergies too, but it's all good," Donnie said under his breath, so that Cody wouldn't hear their conversation. A glance at Cody showed that it wasn't a probable threat; the boy was so enthralled in his computer that anything anyone said, even if it was directly to him, would be lost to the air.  
Raphael looked at all the different kinds and flavors with wide eyes. He had absolutely no idea what kind he wanted to try. Donatello obviously saw Raph's inability to choose and handed him a normal-consistency apricot-flavored lube. "Leo and I tried this one the other day. Tastes and smells exactly like apricots while being slick enough for easy penetration. The future knows what they're doing."  
Raphael took the tube with a little nod. "Thanks, Donnie," he said, gave him a small kiss on the forehead to further show his gratitude before he turned back to Mikey. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

Holding the Raphael doll close to his chest still, Michelangelo giggled and ran towards Raph's room, where they always went if Raph topped. Raphael chuckled his deep chuckle and followed Mikey quickly, making sure to keep the lube close to his chest.

They got into the bedroom and Raph shut the door behind them loudly, the door clicked locked as a safety precaution and Raphael was glad that he didn't have to figure out how to lock the damn thing. He swiveled around and saw Mikey on the bed, holding the Raph doll up above his head so the little thing's ugly face was looking down on him. "Donnie said this new lube's real good; he and Leo tested it out. Put tha' thing down and let's see if the genius really knows what he's talkin' about," Raphael said in a very suggestive tone as he stalked towards Mikey, starting to take off his elbow pads.

Instead of discarding the doll, like Raph had asked, Mikey whined and pulled it towards his chest, holding it tightly. "No, Raphie! I want Little Raph with me!" he cried out and stroked the top of the doll's head. A sigh escaped his lips as the emerald turtle glanced at his mate and saw his love for the ridiculous doll etched all over his face. "Alrigh'," he said eventually. "The stupid doll can stay." Raphael dropped his elbow pads down to the floor. He began to take off his belt, but was stopped with another loud whine. Raphael swirled towards Mikey and moved his hands off the belt. "Alrigh', Mikey, c'mere and get me undressed." The orange-banded turtle hooked the Raph doll's arms around his neck and quickly jumped up. He looked up to meet Raphael's eyes and pressed a gentle, but passionate kiss against the hot head's lips while his hands pressed against Raph's plastron. Sparks flew between Mikey's warm hands and Raph's cool plastron, which sent a shiver running down Raphael's spine. The red banded turtle tried to keep himself calm, but Mikey was just so... exciting. When his mate's hands finally trailed their way down to Raph's belt, which held his twin sais, Raphael felt like his heart was going to beat its way right out of his chest. Michelangelo slowly unclasped the belt and the weapons along with the strips of leather fell to the floor.

Hearing the noise his belt made when it fell, Raph suddenly felt a rush of lust flow over his body, going straight to the growing bulge in his lower plastron. The hothead willed himself not to drop down; he had to make sure that this stayed hot foreplay for as long as he possibly could, or until Mikey was undressed and dropped down first.

Raph focused on the kiss instead of his rising erection, slow and heated opposed to the normal needy and hungry kisses he and Mikey shared before sex. Without even meaning to, Raph created a small pulse in their kiss, his body rocking slowly back and forth while his lips moved against his mate's. Raphael flitted his tongue against Mikey's lips while he gently gripped Michelangelo's biceps. Slowly, Raph pushed Mikey's elbow pads down his forearms. Once they were over his hands, Raph dropped them to the floor so that they joined Raphael's weapons, belt and his own elbow pads. Slowly, Raphael broke their kiss, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths. At this point, Raphael was so hard that if he didn't drop down, he felt like he'd explode, but he continued to ignore his own needs.

Michelangelo slumped against Raphael, painting. He pressed his hands up against the sais-wielder's chest and leaned his head into the crook of his mate's neck. The red banded turtle smirked and decided to unlock the Raph doll from around Michelangelo's neck. "Raph-phiee," Mikey whined, but didn't make any movements to grab the doll. The bulge at the bottom of his plastron was growing and Raph figured he was afraid a fight might make it so that it'd take Raphael longer to help him drop down. For some reason, Mikey was the only one that needed to be stimulated in order to drop down, which made him unable to drop down even when his penis was so hard it suffocated under his shell. Raphael had gotten Donatello's help very early on in Mikey's and his sex life to be very aware of Mikey's body and how it worked opposed to his, since even though they looked similar, their mutations were slightly different. Because of the knowledge that he made himself aware of, he knew that he'd have to help out his mate soon, judging by the lack of fight or giggling that Mikey displayed.

"Trust Big Raphie," Raphael said, moving the doll and talking in a more high-pitched voice like before to show that he was talking through the doll. "He has a plan." With Raph's words, Mikey looked up, his eyes shining with the slightest amusement. He flashed a smile and nodded, which Raphael took as his cue. He leaned forward and kissed Michelangelo's neck, earning a soft moan from his partner. Raph continued kissing down Mikey's plastron, one of his hands gripping the orange-banded turtle's hip and the other clutching the doll. A small giggle escaped Mikey's lips and Raphael grinned against his plastron. The giggle was a good sign. It meant that Mikey was enjoying this, he was engaged, and he knew Raph would give his cock relief soon by helping him drop down out the pouch that protected his dick. A silent Mikey during the time between foreplay and sex was a bored Mikey, which made the sex later on suck. A lot. Michelangelo grabbed little Raph from his mate and looked down. "Little Raph, I'm really glad we got big Raph to play."

Raphael looked up at his lover as he positioned himself on his knees. "Is that so, Mikey?" he asked flirtatiously, feeling for the buckle on Mikey's belt with his large fingers. He unclasped the strip of leather and also dropped it to the floor, close to the other parts of their gear. Mikey let out a soft moan before he responded. "Yeah, Raphie, I am. I wanted to make Little Raph have a big cock like yours, but since Cody was there, I didn't," he giggled.

"You wanted that little doll to have my cock?" Raphael asked, not really sure how to react, but the tone of the moment made him smirk. He removed Mikey's knee pads and lifted each of his feet individually to completely remove the pads. Then, he removed his own mask, which told Mikey exactly was he planned on doing next.  
"Yeah," Michelangelo replied, distracted from Raph taking his mask off. He shifted his weight from either foot, obviously anxious for what Raph was going to do. The hothead had him just like he wanted him. He ghosted his thick fingers over the small slit of the pouch that kept Mikey's cock hidden. His mate shivered underneath him and bent over to grip Raph's shoulders. "Raph..." he groaned out when Raphael performed the action again. "More..."

"More?" Raph asked, still ghosting his fingers over Mikey's slit teasingly. Michelangelo let out a shaky breath and nodded, practically unable to speak from the anxiousness. "What? I didn't hear you.." Raphael said, a seductive grin painted on his face.

"Y-yes, Raph, pl-" Mikey began, but was cut off from pleasure when Raphael had leaned forward and licked a fat stripe across the slit. A churr and then a breathy giggle came from Mikey's lips and Raph repeated the action, which silenced Mikey once more. Raph quit his teasing and began to consistently lap at the slit, willing Mikey's cock to drop down. Michelangelo rarely had any control of when he dropped down, which was unfortunate sometimes for them both, but often, it was a challenge for Raph to see how quickly he could get Mikey's penis out.

The sounds that Mikey was making above his him proved that Raphael was doing everything exactly right. He swirled his tongue around Mikey's cloaca, applying a bit more pressure and suddenly the slit opened and Michelangelo's large and erect cock slid out, right in front of Raph's face. He smiled, gave it a few pumps and then instructed Mikey to go to the bed. The orange banded turtle giggled softly, gave Raph the doll and hopped towards the bed. Raphael sighed as he looked at the doll and shook his head. "Why do I love him so much, mini me?" he asked.

"Because I have a bigger dick than you!" Mikey exclaimed and laughed, falling over on the bed after he dropped his bandanna to the floor. Raph took his own knee pads off before he picked up the doll and the bottle of lube on the floor. He made his way over to the bed and crawled onto it.

"Only by a little bit," he murmured before he pressed a kiss to Michelangelo's lips. He rubbed his fingers over his slit a bit to encourage his dick to slide out, which it did in a matter of seconds. A guttural moan released from Raphael's mouth and he stroked his cock a couple times to make sure it stayed hard. "When was the last time we banged, babe?" he asked as he positioned the doll over on the side and crawled between Mikey's already open legs. They had done this enough that neither of them were shy about anything, even in the tiniest bit, but it wasn't like they were shy in the first place.

"Before we were brought to the future. But I fingered myself last week with Donnie when he was testing the lubes," Mikey answer and shifted nervously. He didn't want Raph to get possessive like in time's past and Raphael read that, so he didn't show any signs of aggression to Mikey's words. The image of Mikey and Don masturbating together was actually kind of hot. Instead, Raph nodded and grabbed the lube.

"Gotta prep ya them," he said as he poured some of the lube on his fingers. The sweet scent of apricots filled his nostrils and Raph carefully licked the substance off of his fingers. He eyes widened when the taste touched his tongue. The lube tasted _exactly_ like apricot jelly! "Taste this lube, Mike," Raphael said and immediately, the sea green turtle opened his mouth. Raphael put his finger in the hot wetness and felt Mikey suck the lube off his fingers.

"Mm," Mikey said once Raphael had taken his fingers out of Mikey's mouth. "We'll have to bring that one back home with us!" Raphael laughed softly at Mikey's excitement before he coated his fingers with the lube once more. He was glad Mikey had played with himself a week ago because it made the whole prep go faster and it was easier on Mikey's body. Raphael also wouldn't feel so guilty penetrating him to stretch his muscle either, so that was a plus.

With his lube-coated finger, Raphael slowly circled over Mikey's little hole after he had adjusted the other turtle's body for easier access. Michelangelo giggled, which soon turned into a loud churr once Raphael began pushing his finger in. The hot head was careful to watch Mikey's face opposed to his hole to determine the pace he should be at. His lover's eyes squeezed shut from the slight burn penetration brought about. Raphael stilled his movements and leaned forward to gently kiss Mikey so that the sea green turtle would feel more relaxed. He responded to the kiss immediately, kissing Raph hard with need and bringing his hands up to touch Raphael sporadically; first his hands were on Raph's face, then his chest, then his biceps, and then back to his chest and so on and so forth. Raphael waited patiently for Mikey's movements to settle and once he had calmed down, Raph began to move his finger in and out of Michelangelo. His mate groaned out from underneath him and after a while, matched his thrusts. Raphael milked his brother's pleasure for a bit longer before he added his second finger, quite the feat considering their fingers were so large. He paused to let Michelangelo adjust, adding a bit more of the apricot lube on his fingers. Raphael waited for Mikey to give him the okay before he began to pump his fingers in gently. The pace was slow, but Raphael went deep inside Michelangelo to make sure that he was stretched all the way.

"Raph-ieee, please," Michelangelo begged after a while and he began to meet each of the slow thrusts of Raphael's fingers. "I need more, I need you, Raphael!" he yelled out when Raph gave him a questioning look, asking what Michelangelo wanted. Raph smirked at Mikey's words and pulled out his fingers to lube up his _very_ erect cock. Michelangelo breathed out heavily and grabbed the Raph doll's hand. Raphael poured a generous amount of the wonderful tasting and smelling lube on his cock, but he saw Mikey's movements with the doll. "Is this yer subtle way of tellin' me ta hold yet hand while I fuck ya?"

Michelangelo shook his head, a little laugh coming from his mouth. "No, I just want to touch little Raph, You can hold my other hand, though," he said reassuringly. Raph nodded, planning on doing so, but he had to focus on getting them both off first. Raphael stroked his lubed cock a couple times before he lined the head up to Michelangelo's newly stretched hole. They both gasped when their skin barely touched, but Raph didn't let the feeling linger. He slowly pushed his hips forward into the tight, wet heat of his lover. He moved all the way down to the hilt, a low churr coming out from deep withing his chest.

"Fuck, Raph," Mikey panted out, but didn't tell Raph to start thrusting, so the emerald turtle waited for the cue. He loomed over his brother, resting one hand by Mikey's head to support his own weight and the other, Raph intertwined his fingers with his mate's.

Michelangelo was breathing heavily and his face was screwed up, concentrating on relaxing the muscle downtown. Raph leaned down and gently kissed around Mikey's face, which made the younger turtle laugh weakly. "You big softy," he teased as he squeezed Raphael's hand. "Move..." he mumbled, but Raph didn't understand what he said.

"Wha'?" he asked, still kissing around Mikey's face.

"Move!" Mikey said loudly, his legs widening even more.

"Oh!" Raphael said dumbly before he pulled out to the head and then slammed back in. He made sure to keep his thrusts slow and deep, even though his body was screaming at him to pump into his brother as fast as he possibly could like he normally did. Raph had witnessed just what a change in sex did to Mikey earlier; it made him hot, bothered and pretty flabbergasted. His observations had pulled through; Mikey was churring, moaning and squirming underneath him. The sea-green turtles hand had a death grip on his own; he couldn't even imagine the grip the doll was receiving. Raphael was just getting into a rhythm when Mikey's eyes widened and he yelled out, "STOP!"

Raphael promptly stopped, but didn't pull out quickly because if he had hurt Mikey, then pulling out quickly could possibly make the situation worse. Panic rushed over him. "Wha'? Wha is it? Did I hurt ya?" he asked, worried for his mate's well being. Michelangelo giggled, which immediately made Raphael relax. "No, Raphie! I got an idea!" he said excitedly before he sat up a bit and grabbed the doll. He wrapped the doll's arms around Raph's neck and clasped the hands. He positioned the little Raph doll so that it was resting on Raph's back. "There! Now you both can fuck me!"

"Really Mikey?" Raphael looked at Michelangelo and face-palmed. " _This_ is why ya stopped me? I thought you were hurt or somethin'," Raph said, but Michelangelo bucked his hips against Raphael's, so Raph continued without any other questions.

Finally, he got into rhythm again and had them both moaning. "Raph, harder!" chants filled the room as well as the churrs and gasps from them both, along with little, low grunts from Raph. He kept the rhythm that he had set going the best he could, but he knew he wouldn't last very long. But Mikey didn't seem like he was going to last very long, either. He churred loudly, his shell raising off the mattress. "Raph, please touch me, I need to cum!" Raphael nodded at his mate's request and released Mikey's hand to put his own palm around the nun-chuck wielder's massive length. Raphael didn't like to admit it, but Mikey beat him when it came to both length and thickness. He wrapped his hand tightly around Michelangelo's cock and stroked in time of his thrusts, which were getting a bit quicker as Raph felt his own orgasm coming on. "God, Raph! Little Raph! Gonna cum!" Michelangelo yelled out, so Raphael increased his speed on Mikey's cock.

Mikey's heat tensed around Raphael's dick as he spewed cum, which made the hot head yell out with white-hot pleasure. The feeling around his dick as well as the noises Mikey was making made Raph cum hard into Michelangelo's hold.

Raphael panted lowly and almost collapsed on top of his mate, but he used the last bit of strength he had to pull out, take the doll off his shoulders and lay beside Michelangelo, the doll falling on them both. "Not having sex for a while makes it so much better," Michelangelo commented between his pants. Raphael turned his head to look at Mikey and chuckled. "It does, it really does... But why did ya put the doll on my shoulders and call out Little Raph as ya came along with my name?" Raph asked asked.

Michelangelo pressed his lips together and looked away from Raph. The emerald turtle didn't press with his words, but he touched Mikey's plastron lovingly, which made his lover open his mouth. "Alright," he said softly. "I made the doll to remind me of you when we're not together and... and I felt that if it's there when I'm with you, the memories of you would be, y'know, stronger," Michelangelo admitted lowly, still not looking at Raph.

"Aw, Mikey," Raph whispered and kissed Michelangelo's cheek. "I'm not goin' anywhere, and even if I'm not with ya for da moment, I'll fin' a way, ya can be sure as hell of tha', I'll fin' a way to ya."

"You promise?" Mikey asked, finally meeting his lover's gaze.

"I promise. Now how about I eat that lube outta ya? I really like the taste of the stuff."

Mikey laughed and got up on his hands and knees, "As long as you give me a taste every once in a while. I like it too!"


End file.
